


Okay

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on my own fic, Boy or girl Stiles your choice, Canon Dialogue, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Uses His Words, Gen, Love Confessions, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t just any door though. This door belonged to a very special person in my life. It belongs to Derek Hale. Ever since Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf by Derek’s crazy Uncle Peter, our lives have become an extreme roller coaster. Even more so when I found myself completely and totally falling in love with Derek in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

_Okay_ , I thought to myself as I stood out the door. This wasn’t just any door though. This door belonged to a very special person in my life. It belongs to Derek Hale. Ever since Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf by Derek’s crazy Uncle Peter, our lives have become an extreme roller coaster. Even more so when I found myself completely and totally falling in love with Derek in the first place.

Of course, I never told him. I mean how could I when his raging uncle was going out for revenge (no surprise there) against Allison and her family? Not to mention the whole Kanima situation, along with rouge hunters roaming all over the place. Granted there was the summer I could’ve told him, but he was busy all summer looking for Erica and Boyd and not to mention teaching Jackson Werewolf 101. There really wasn’t any time to say anything.

Nor was it the right moment to say anything either. A couple of months ago Scott and I found out that there was an Alpha Pack in town and they wanted Derek to join their group, but he refused. It made matters worse when killings started happening in town. Turned out it was all become of Derek’s psychotic ex-girlfriend (yep another one) and her grunge against said Alpha Pack. In the end it resulted in Erica and Boyd’s death and Derek hadn’t been the same since.

“Stiles,” I hear Derek’s voice through the door, breaking my mind of the recent events that occurred over the course of the year, “Are you going to stand outside the door all day or are you going to come in?”

I slide open the loft door and see that Cora (his sister who kidnapped by the Alpha Pack) and Derek have suitcases right by their feet.

Not something that I was expecting to see, “What’s going on?” I found myself eyeing at the luggage.

“See,” Cora told him, “I knew one of them was going to come here.” She walked passed me without a word. Cora and Derek were so much alike it wasn’t even funny. However, unlike Derek she did try to make an effort to be nice after I performed CPR when Ms. Blake poisoned her with mistletoe, “I’ll be in the car.”

Once Cora was gone I turned to face Derek, “You’re leaving?” I questioned him, “I guess it makes sense considering how you just found out your sister was alive.” I started to ramble, “How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going? Wait were you even-”

“Stiles.” Derek said in a ‘shut up’ tone, “I’m not coming back.”

When he spoke those words, it felt like a part of me had shattered, “Uh…okay.” I whispered to him. I bit my lip to prevent myself breaking down right in front of him.

“Yeah, with all that’s happened here,” He looked into the loft. There were water stains on the floor, the same floor where Kali forced Derek to kill Boyd, “I thought it would be best for everyone if I just left.”

“Oh…” I managed to say. _Of course, he was going to leave. What on earth made me think that he was going to stay after all the chaos we had endure over the past year,_ “That-uh…makes sense.” I stammered out.

I couldn’t even look at Derek anymore, “Is something wrong? Your heart is beating like crazy.” He asked in a gentle tone.

“Um, it’s nothing.” I lied to him. Which was really stupid because hello he’s a freaking werewolf.

“You’re lying,” He took a step towards me and I found myself backing away, “Stiles look at me,” For once, I actually listen to him, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I whispered just as a tear falls from my face and I bolted out the loft and into the parking lot where Cora stood outside Derek’s car.

“Stiles?” I heard her call after me, but I didn’t stop I kept on going. I had to get away from here. Away from this place. Had to get away from seeing the man I love leave and never come back.

I don’t know how far I was running nor did I care. All I knew that I was out in the Preserve and I could hear Derek saying he wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t coming back to Beacon Hills, he wasn’t coming back to help Scott with his new Alpha status, he wasn’t coming back to me.

“Stiles!” A loud voice roared from behind me and I didn’t stop I kept on running until I came across Lookout Point. A dead end. From the trees Derek jumped out with fangs and claws out, “What the hell?” He asked as he shifted back into his human form, “Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?”

_Yeah, you did by trying to leave and not tell anybody_ , “It doesn’t matter.” I sniffed looking away from him.

“It does matter if I chased after you.”

“It wouldn’t change anything.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked softly, “Stiles, talk to me.”

“I’m an idiot,” I said heavily, I look over to Derek and see a look of confusion on his face, “I know…it’s okay for you to agree” I laughed bitterly not giving him a chance to answer, “We have nothing in common and with what you’ve been through there’s no way you would allow someone so close to you after what just happened.”

“Stiles-”

“Shut up and let me talk,” I snapped at him not really angry, but trying not to break down and cry again, “We’re like Orange and Blue the colors of the Mets.” I told him. I knew I wasn’t making any sense and it was apparent on his face, “Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best reference now. But you know, um, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know. Like two people together - Who nobody ever thought would be together ever.”

“What are you trying to say?” Derek asked as he walked toward me. This time I didn’t run. This time it was all or nothing.

“I love you Derek.”

“Say that again,” He said intensely standing in front of me, “Slowly.”

“I…love you.” I repeated.

“You’re not lying.” He said in awe.

“No, I-” But my sentence gets cut off as I feel his lips on mine and his arms wrapping my waist.

“I love you too.” He whispered as he placed his forehead on top of mine, “I have for a long time." He said softly "I know I was with Jennifer, but it didn’t feel right. It felt forced, but not with you.”

“Derek-”

“I’m coming back.” He said strongly, “I’m coming back to you.”

“But you said-”

“I found something worth back to.” He said just before he placed another kiss on me. We stayed like that until Cora found us and complained how she wanted to get back to South America.

He looked worried, “I’ll wait for you.” I assured him strongly.

“I know.”


End file.
